Blind Date
by LitaAndJeffForever
Summary: Lita and Lilian go on a double blind date - (Lita/Edge and Lilian/Benoit) Disclaimer - I unfortunately don't own any of them! Please read and review.


Title: Blind Date  
Author: litaandjeffforever  
Email: litaandjeffforever@yahoo.com  
Rating: PG-13  
Content: A few curse words.  
Characters: Lita (Amy Dumas), Edge (Adam Copeland), Chris Benoit (Chris Benoit), Lilian Garcia (Lilian   
Garcia), Matt Hardy (Matt Hardy), and Stacy Keibler (Stacy Keibler)  
Catagory: Romance, humor  
Het/Slash/Both: Het  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of them...I wish I did, but I don't.  
Summary: Lita and Lilian are set up on a blind double date. Answer to Karen's challenge to use the Muffin   
Man scene from Shrek.  
  
"Hey Lita," Lilian Garcia said as she walked into the women's locker   
room. Lita looked over from where she was doing her hair. "Hi Lil, how ya   
doing?" she said with a wide grin on her face. "Uh, Lita, I got a favor to ask   
you," Lilian stated sitting down on one of the benches. "What's up Lil, you know   
I'll help you out however I can," Lita said coming over to sit next to her friend on   
the bench.  
"Jericho and Trish have come up with the brilliant idea of setting me up   
on a blind date. It was an interesting proposition, but before I could agree they   
threw another idea at me. They are making it a double blind date. And since you   
are my best friend, I want you to be the other female there," Lilian explained. "I   
don't know Lil. I mean, it wasn't too long ago that Matt dumped me on National   
TV, who'd want me?" Lita said.  
"Come on L, we'll have fun even if we can't stand whoever they pair us   
up with. Please?" Lilian begged. "Alright! Alright, but if this backfires, you owe   
me big time!" Lita smiled as she gave the petite ring announcer a hug as they   
started giggling.  
A week later…….  
"I look stupid! Why did they have to pick a fancy restaurant? Why   
couldn't we just go to a club?" Lita complained as Lilian curled her hair into a   
wild cascade down her back. "Lita, you look terrific! Whoever they're fixing you   
up with will be completely floored when they see you!" Lilian exclaimed.  
Lita was wearing a low cut strapless dress that only came down to mid   
thigh with a slit up the sides. On her feet were 4" chunky heels that laced half   
way up her calves. The dress and shoes were a deep forest green that enhanced   
the rich blues and greens in her tattoo and brought out the green in her eyes.  
"You look a hell of a lot better than I do, face it Lil, you belong in fancy   
places – I belong back in the kitchen washing dishes. I mean look at you! You   
look so sophisticated," Lita gestured to Lilian's attire. Lilian had on a turquoise   
dress that matched her eyes. Her blonde hair was piled artistically on top of her   
head with loose curls framing her face. She wore a scoop neck, spaghetti   
strapped dress that was fitted on top but flared at the waist – flowing down to   
her knees. On her feet were classic turquoise pumps.  
"Come on, Lita, that's crazy! You look amazing, we're gonna knock 'em   
dead! Let's go – the limo's waiting downstairs," Lilian exclaimed, grabbing Lita's   
hand and dragging her out of the room and together they ran giggling   
breathlessly to the limo.  
The limo pulled up to the Italian restaurant. Lilian and Lita walked into   
the restaurant arm in arm as their nerves sent butterflies fluttering in the two   
women's stomachs. The maitre d escorted the two ladies towards the back of the   
restaurant to a secluded table. As they walked up, two men stood and turned   
around to face them.  
Edge and Chris Benoit both gasped as they saw Lita and Lilian walking   
towards them. Them two men had to make a conscious effort to pick their jaws   
up off the floor. The maitre d left them alone as Edge pulled Lita's chair out for   
her and Chris did the same for Lilian.  
"Lita, wow, you look stunning!" Edge murmured as he scooted his chair   
around to sit next to her. Chris followed suit and exclaimed, "You look gorgeous   
Lilian!" Dinner was progressing nicely. Everyone was having a wonderful time,   
talking and laughing. Lita excused herself to go use the restroom, on her way   
back her wonderful evening took a turn for the worse.  
"Well, well, well, looks like the groupie is playing dress up!" A snide   
voice stated from behind her followed by a high pitched giggle. Lita squared her   
shoulders as she turned and came face to face with Matt Hardy and Stacy   
Keibler. "What do you want, Matt?" Lita asked tersely. "Me? I don't want   
anything – I'm just here having a nice romantic dinner with Stacy. You see –   
she's the kind of girl a guy can take to fancy places like this. I could never take   
you anywhere – with that tattoo you belong at a rock concert, not a sophisticated   
place like this," Matt said with a nasty smirk on his face. With that he and Stacy   
sauntered off.  
Lita made her way back to the table where she grabbed her purse and   
said, "I'm outta here – I'm sorry, I gotta go!" She started to run out the door and   
Edge ran after her. "Lita! Wait," Edge called as he caught up with her.  
He touched her arm and spun her around. "Lita, what happened? Why   
are you leaving?" Edge asked. "This was a mistake, I don't belong here! I   
shouldn't have come," Lita cried as tears started to fill her eyes. She flinched as   
they heard an annoying giggle and a familiar snide voice, "Oh look, he's taking   
pity on her. How pathetic!" Edge turned his head and caught sight of Matt with   
Stacy perched on his arm.  
"Shit," Edge swore as he quickly put two and two together. "Come here   
sweetheart," Edge murmured as he pulled her towards him and wrapped Lita   
tightly in his arms. "Lita, you belong here just as much as she does – I don't   
know what exactly he said to you, but don't believe a word he said," Edge said   
as he rocked her gently in his arms.  
Chris and Lilian came running out of the restaurant – having had to stop   
and pay the check. "Is everything ok? What's going on?" they asked breathlessly.   
"Hardy's here and being a jackass," Edge stated through gritted teeth as he   
cradled Lita even closer. "Oh L, I'm so sorry," Lilian said stroking Lita's hair as   
she remained securely in Edge's arms. "Red, you want me to go put him in a   
cross face?" Chris asked, completely serious, but managing to coax a teary laugh   
from the distraught redhead. Lita looked up, "Nah, but thanks Chris. Let's just   
go somewhere else."  
Lita, Edge, Lilian, and Chris all headed back to the hotel. They parted   
ways in the lobby; everyone going to their respective hotel rooms to change and   
then they were going to meet back in Lilian and Lita's room to watch some   
movies.  
"Lita, I'm so sorry that Matt ruined your evening. He's such a jerk!" Lilian   
said as she and Lita walked into their room. Lita changed into a pair of jeans and   
a red tank top, Lilian into a pair of jeans and a black sweater. "It's ok, Lil. He just   
pointed out the obvious," Lita muttered. "No, Lita, he was wrong – I mean we   
were having a great time before he showed up weren't we?" Lilian asked. Lita   
smiled, "Yeah, we were."  
"What do you think of Chris? I mean, in the ring he seems so mean, but I   
don't know. I think he's really handsome!" Lilian said. "Well, he obviously likes   
you a lot. I mean, he talked to you the entire time and he sat really close to you at   
dinner. He hardly took his eyes off of you the entire evening," Lita stated. "What   
do you think about Edge?" Lilian asked. A blush blossomed across Lita's cheeks.   
"Aha, you like him don't you?" Lilian exclaimed. "Am I that   
transparent?" Lita asked. "He's so sweet and attentive. I'll tell you something –   
when he called me sweetheart I got a serious case of butterflies. To tell you the   
truth, when he took me in his arms – I felt more from his touch than I ever did   
with Matt," she continued. "I think you should definitely pursue it," Lilian said   
earnestly. "Well, you should pursue it with Chris," Lita retorted. The two women   
looked at each other and burst into a fit of giggles.  
Meanwhile…….  
"I can't believe the gall of Hardy! Just you wait! Come Smackdown I'm   
gonna nail his ass to a wall!" Edge raged as he changed into jeans and a T-shirt.   
Chris chuckled, "Yeah, well I got your back with that. I don't remember ever   
seeing you this pissed before. You really like her don't you?" "Chris – I've never   
felt like this before. I mean she's so beautiful, and she could have any man she   
wanted, but when I held her in my arms – I wanted to be the man in her life. The   
only man," Edge said. "I know what you mean man, I feel the same way about   
Lilian. When I saw her tonight I thought my heart was gonna stop," Chris   
explained. "Well, come on – grab some DVD's and let's head down there!" Edge   
exclaimed.  
The guys grabbed the movies and headed down the hall to the women's   
room, both hearts racing and their palms sweating.  
Knock Knock  
Lita threw open the door and exclaimed, "Come on in guys!" They did   
and showed Lilian and Lita the movies they had brought. The stack was weeded   
through and finally only two movies remained. A compromise was reached –   
first the group would watch Shrek and then they'd watch Blade.  
Lita and Edge settled on one bed – laying on their stomachs; Chris and   
Lilian on the other bed – Lilian reclining against the headboard and Chris using   
her leg as a pillow. Shrek started and Lita and Lilian started giggling. "What's so   
funny?" Chris asked looking up curiously.  
"This is our favorite part," Lilian laughed. "Yeah, and it's tradition that   
we pause the movie and recite the lines," Lita added and paused the movie.  
Lita : Do you know the Muffin Man?  
Lilian : The Muffin Man?  
Lita : The Muffin Man.  
Lilian : Yes, I know the Muffin Man. Who lives on Drury Lane?  
Lita : Well, she's married to the Muffin Man.  
Lilian : The Muffin Man?  
Lita : THE MUFFIN MAN!!!!!  
  
"Oh my God!! You two sounded exactly like the characters in the movie!"   
Edge laughed. "That's cause we practice all the time!" Lita giggled. They   
restarted the movie and finished it, everyone laughing and joking.  
After Shrek was over everyone got up and stretched their legs. Edge and   
Chris made a run to the vending machines for drinks and snacks. After they got   
back everyone settled back onto the beds. This time Lilian and Chris laying side   
by side spoon fashion, Edge was resting back against the headboard and Lita   
was lying in between his legs – her back against his chest.  
The lights were off and Blade started. Everyone was engrossed in the   
movie when Edge said softly, "Lita, I've had so much fun tonight. You looked   
exquisite tonight – before when you were all dressed up and you look exquisite   
now. Just so you know – I'd take you out anywhere," Edge murmured. "I love   
your tattoo honey," he breathed into her ear. Lita blushed as Edge traced over   
the lines of her tattoo, sending shivers up her spine.  
Lita turned her head and looked up at him. "Edge, thank you for   
everything tonight. With the exception of that little scene with Matt, tonight was   
the most fun I've had in a long , long time," Lita said quietly. "Would you like to   
go out again sometime?" Edge asked. "Yes, Edge, I'd love to!" She responded.  
Edge leaned down and gently kissed Lita, sweetly with the promise of   
passion. They broke away, both breathing heavily at the sound of applause. Both   
Edge and Lita blushed deeply as Chris said, "It's about damn time!" "Shh, leave   
them alone," Lilian scolded as she pulled him down for a gentle kiss.  
Edge wrapped his arms tightly around Lita's waist as she snuggled closer   
to him. The movie finished and everyone drifted off to sleep cocooned in each   
other's arms. 


End file.
